Deal With It!
by SasuSakufan4ever
Summary: Hermione is tired of Ron's jealousy and changes technics. Will it work or make it worst? R/Hr. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I came up with. Really small but I wanted to make my entrance in the R/Hr fanfic world, so here it is! Beware! Possible bitchy Hermione! (It wasn't my intention but after finishing it, I got the impression that some of you might think that, so I'm warning you).**

**Disclaimer: Even if I told you I owned Harry Potter you wouldn't have believed me, so…**

"Why does it feel like you're doing it every day?" – asked Ron, rather ridiculously, because his two best friends looked at him like he had grown a second head, not quite following him.

Hermione came back from it quicker.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" – asked said girl, looking back down at her piece of parchment, scanning trough it and writing down a few more words.

"_That!_" – he barked, pointing at her half done letter.

Hermione sighed, she knew where this was going and it would give her a headache, and that wasn't good. But, being Hermione, she just had to ask.

"What about it?" – she asked, boringly, raising her chocolate eyes from the piece of paper to Ron's blue ones.

"It- It seems like you write to _him _every day!" – he retorted, in the brink of anger, ears flashing maroon, not red, no, _maroon._

"Don't think I didn't notice that italic, because I did! And yes, I _am _writing to Viktor! Got a problem with that?" – she spat back, standing up slowly, ready to fight back if needed.

"Yeah! I do!" – he said standing up too, just as angry as her.

Hermione smiled, then sat back down.

"Well then, deal with it because I'm not your mother." – she said beaming, returning to her letter.

Ron's angry face fell instantly. Instead, a rather disbelieving one surfaced.

"Wha-What?" – he asked weakly. "You're not fighting back?"

"Of course not. It's pointless. Not to mention childish, and I don't have time to waste in such nonsense. Good day." – she said, standing back up but this time, she took the now finished letter and stormed out of the common room, nose up in the air.

"What the hell was that about?" – Seamus asked, incredulously. The common room was now filled with mouths agape, raised eyebrows and eyes fixed upon Ron, who turned bright red.

"Just shut up!" – he said storming out of the common room. Before he got past the Fat Lady, Harry called out to him.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Ron stopped and turned. He was angry as hell.

"I've got a letter to rip off, if you excuse me."

And that got the common room turn back to normal.

**Good? Bad? The most horrible thing you have ever read? Doesn't matter! Just click that beautifully looking phrase in the bottom and you've instantly earned yourself a cookie! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okee, so I am enjoying my last moments of freedom (school starts Monday…). So I decided to write while I can. **

**This is another chapter of my supposed-to-be oneshot XD.**

**I just thought (and some agreed) that it shouldn't end there, so here it is!**

**I know, I just LOOOOVE small chapters… Anyways!**

**Disclamer: The usual…**

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked down the stairs and entered through the fifth floor door, passing the prefects bathroom, and climbed down the stairs of the clock tower. Ignoring the loud bang which indicated the clock was striking 5 o'clock pm, walked hurriedly through the gates and out to the chilling Sunday afternoon.

She could see Hagrid's hut in the distance and wondered if he was home. Pushing the thought aside, she had things to do anyway, she turned right and climbed up the hill leading to the Owlery, where she could see innumerous birds, tiny from that spot, flying in and out of it.

As she tried her best to see the way through her semi-closed eyes, because of the strong wind and snow that blew over Hogwarts, she couldn't help but let a mischievous smile grace her dry lips.

"_Let's see what you do now, Ronald Weasley…"_ - she thought, as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

"_Just how fast does that girl walks?"_ – Ron thought, running down the stairs that connected the sixth to the fifth floor. _"Must be from all that exercise she does, running from classroom, to the common room, to the library…"_

He kept his pace, running as fast as he could, just stopping at the stone circle to catch a breath, and then sped up to the Owlery.

* * *

However, when he caught her, she was standing by one of the many glassless windows, a school owl on her shoulders and tying the letter to its leg. She noticed his presence, but didn't turn around, for she was expecting him to follow her.

"Hermione" – he called for her, panting, switching his gaze from her to the owl on her shoulders.

She smiled to herself, and then turned around, faking surprise.

"Ronald! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Harry."

"Well…Yeah. I was. But I had something to do." – he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking at the straw covered floor, his ears turning pink.

"Oh, yeah? You're writing to your mother?" – she said turning her back to him and finishing the knot on the owls leg.

"Um… Well, no. Actually, I came to speak with you- Could you please stop that?" – he said, adverting his eyes from the floor to her back.

"Oh, okay." – Hermione said, tying the knot strongly and looking back at Ron, owl still on her shoulders, looking at them with oblivious eyes and nibbling Hermione's ears from time to time, rushing her.

"…" – Ron kept fidgeting and looked back down to the floor.

"Are you going to say anything?" – Hermione said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. The owl was getting impatient too; she had just started to flap her wings, hitting Hermione numerous times on the head. Hermione hushed her.

"Yeah! I am! Uh… Ha-Harry asked me to come and get you because we… um… we wanted you to take a look at our potions essay. Yeah! That's it…" – Ron mentally slapped himself. That was _not, _by far,what he wanted to say.

Hermione looked disappointed too.

"Oh, okay then. Let me just send this letter and I'll go with you." – she said, grabbing the excited owl and walking towards the window.

"No! Wait. You can't send that letter." – Ron had reached her and grabbed her elbow.

"Why not? Ron! You're hurting me!" – she screamed, alarmed, trying to get free.

Ron let go of her that instant, seeming just as surprised as her by his sudden behavior.

"Sorry" – he mumbled incoherently, taking a few steps back, turning around and running down the stairs and out of the Owlery.

Hermione could see him from the window; his form had slowed down to a stop near the stone circle and sat down. He was nothing but a blur in the windy weather.

"Oh, Ron. I really thought this was it." – she said sadly to herself, releasing the owl into the stormy weather, which didn't seem too upset by it, even though she was flying a little crooked.

* * *

Ron looked up from his hands, which had been supporting his head, hearing a flapping noise and noticed the owl struggling to fly straight, disappearing into the sunset, today bathed in white by the ever falling snow.

Ron sighed and stood up. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he walked back to the castle.

* * *

When Hermione reached the stone circle, Ron was nowhere to be found. And when she didn't see him in the common room, she began to worry.

"Have you seen Ron?" – she asked Harry, who looked up from his potions essay, which wasn't really progressing anyway, and stared at her.

"I thought he was with you." – he answered her, looking slightly worried.

"He was, but then he came back in alone." – she said, sitting down on her favorite armchair, near the welcoming warm fireplace.

"Look, don't worry. Maybe he just needed to be alone a minute." – Harry assured her, patting her gloved hand which, along with the other one, was resting on her knees.

"I hope so." – she whispered, looking at the fire.

* * *

**Review please! Next chapter coming soon… I hope. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yey! This one turned out more serious than funny, but I'm really proud of it. :3**

**Disclamer: Blah, Blah, not mine…

* * *

**

Ron stared at the horizon, just above the deep blue, at this time almost black, waters of the lake. The sun was setting and, he mused, was taking the happiness with it.

He was sitting down, knees to his chest, eyes fogged with thought as the trees around him swirled with the chilly wind blowing in the twilight. The snow had stopped falling, but the grounds were still covered with the white substance, as if it melted away, it could be an indicator that the winter was over, which was, obviously, not the case.

The young boy's red head clashed tremendously with the snow covered ground, so if he was trying to hide, it was obviously not working. However, no one seemed to be looking for him, so it didn't really matter; the school grounds were deserted at this time, everyone was inside, in the cozy castle, enjoying a warm meal, as he was out here, on the grounds, feeling every pore of his body freeze.

"_What a bloody day." _– he thought, sighing, and stood up.

Ron walked back to the castle, thinking that probably now every Gryffindor would be having dinner, so he could avoid awkward questions.

However, today was definitely _not_ going as he planned.

The minute he stepped in the common room he spotted her. She had fallen asleep on a chair near the fire, a thick book lying open on her lap, as her head was dropped onto her shoulder.

He smiled and walked over to her. He took her book and closed it, resting it on top of the table near the fireplace.

He thought of picking her up and take her to her room, but the stairs (and his courage, or lack of it) wouldn't let him, so he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and came back, minutes later, with a warm blanket that he wrapped around her.

When he was sure she was as comfortable as she could be, he walked back to his room and closed the door.

The sound woke Hermione up with a start, but as she felt the warm blanket around her, she sighed, closed her eyes, and inhaled the familiar scent.

"_Ron…"_ was the last thing that crossed her mind as she drove off again.

* * *

Ron woke up with the sun peeping trough his eyelashes. The day was beautiful. The snow still covered the grounds, but the sun has made its entrance that morning.

Ron got dressed, making the minimum noise as possible, as it was a Sunday morning and he didn't want to wake up his fellow roommates that early.

As he walked down the staircase, he noticed that Hermione was still fast asleep on the same chair he left her.

"_Weird… I thought she would wake up and go to bed." _– he thought as he approached her sleeping form.

When she was about to touch her arm she opened her eyes.

"Aaaahh!" – they both screamed, as she fell off the chair and he tripped over a nearby chair.

After they realized who was who and their current positions they started to laugh. Hard.

The laugh eventually died down and Ron stood up before helping Hermione up too.

"Sorry about that." – he said.

"About what? I can't even remember when was the last time I laughed that hard!"

They laughed together again before silence engulfed them once more.

"So…" – Ron started.

"So." – Hermione repeated.

"I- I'm sorry about yesterday…" – Ron began "I shouldn't have screamed at you like that, it's just… I mean… I…" – he trailed off.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. I mean, I don't get it. What is it about Viktor that upsets you that much?" – she asked, smile gone, frown in place.

"It-It's nothing personal, I mean, it is!" – he slapped himself mentally and sighed audibly. "What I meant to say is that-"

"Look, Ron. I'm tired of this! Either you really tell me what's going on or-"

"Or what?" – he interjected, looking frightened.

She sighed.

"Or we'll never be able to have a proper conversation again! It looks like you don't trust me!" – she yelled at him, getting worked up.

"I do! I trust you! I just don't trust _him!_" – he screamed back at her.

"WHY NOT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T!"

They were panting and red faced. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, seeming more calm.

"When you figure out what you really want, come and see me. I'll be waiting."

And with that, she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Ron winced at the sound and slump into a nearby chair, closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands.

"_Damn…"

* * *

_

**Review, pweese! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! :)**

**Here it is! The 4th chapter! I know, I know... Small, ain't it?**

**Anyways! Better small than nothing, right? **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And keep them coming! XD**

* * *

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?" – Lavender asked, not looking at Hermione, filing her nails.

"I…What I-I'm trying to say is…" – Hermione kicked herself mentally. Why did she think about asking Lavender for advice in the first place? Oh right. Because she was having _guys' _problems, and, everyone knew, that was Lavenders' specialty.

"Don't bother, Hermione. I know what you're here about. I mean, _who _you're here about." – Lavender implied with a devilish stare and a mischievous glint in her eyes. That stare was intensified when she wiggled her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows up and down.

Hermione stuffed her head on her hands, her face as red as the stripes of the Gryffindor scarf that was tightly wrapped around her neck. With a sigh, she lifted her head from her hands and faced the blond. "So? Are you going to help me or not?" – she asked desperately, which was, obviously, the reason why she was here in the first place.

"I don't know… What is my take on this? I mean, I can't do it if I have nothing to gain…" – Lavender mused, with her eyes still on her nails.

Hermione thought about this.

"Uhm… Y-you would be helping a very much in need friend…?" – she asked, hopefully, staring at Lavender with an unsure wide smile and begging eyes.

Lavender stopped working on her nails and stared back at her, with half closed eyes, one eyebrow turned upwards and with her lips forming a straight line. Her nail file stopped working slightly over her pointy finger.

Hermione, getting the point, ditched her façade and sighed.

"I'll ask Ginny to lend you her purple scarf." – she declared with a tone of defeat.

Lavender's eyes glimmered with delight and she had a huge grin on.

"Deal!"

* * *

When Hermione came down from the girls' dormitory, Ron was no longer in the common room. That didn't surprise Hermione at all, for it was already 7:30 am, and they had class at 8, so he should probably be having his breakfast down in the great hall with Harry. And that's where she headed.

* * *

"Sho, yu' shayin' that she shent that letcha tsho Kroum aftcha au." – Harry muttered with his mouth full of cereals.

Surprisingly, Ron understood every word.

"Yes" – he mumbled, pocking his cereals with his spoon. And when Ronald Weasley plays with his food, something's not right. At all.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of cereals.

"And what did it say?" – Harry asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

Ron sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know! She started to yell at me and in the middle of the argument she sent the bloody owl away! So, I yelled back at her and then ran away an-" – Ron was talking more to himself than anything else, arms waving in the air to give emphasis.

"Whoa, calm down." – Harry pleaded, arms protecting himself and his bowl of cereals from his friends' malicious arms.

Ron's arms came from waving in the air down to tousle his hair, his head banging against the table, silverware chanting with the impact.

"What am I gonna do, Harry?" – came Ron's muffled plea from the table cloth.

Fortunately, Harry's embarrassing lack of response was saved by none other than the problem itself.

"Hey, Harry!" – Hermione chanted at him and then turned to Ron, her smile gone. "Ronald…" His head shot up so quickly that Hermione flinched a bit, but her impassive attitude was back in a matter of milliseconds. "Hi, 'Mione" – Ron replied, hesitant. She didn't answer, only shrugged and when she turned back to Harry, her smile was in place again.

"Anyways… I just wanted to tell you that I've got… uh… issues to attend to, so I will go back later than usual to the common room, okay?" – Hermione declared, talking more to Harry but addressing both of the boys.

At the word "issues", Ron's eyes narrowed.

"So, if you don't mind, I'll be going now." – Hermione excused herself and left the table.

When she was nowhere in sight Ron turned to Harry.

"What the bloody hell was she talking about?"

When Hermione left, Harry's attention went back to his cereals and it was with a mouth full of them that he answered Ron.

"I hab nou idgia" – and then he swallowed. "But I bet I know someone who has."

Ron looked questioningly at him, but then an understanding look came upon his face.

"Ginny" – they said in unison.

* * *

**There it is! Thank you for reading and pay attention to new updates! **

**Cheers xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Other chapter in such a short time, I know! This one's bigger! XD I got inspired and had to finish this before going to bed. (It's 3:25 am here XD)**

**It was your reviews that got me inspired so keep them coming and you'll get more chapters in less time! **

**I loved making this one! :) Hope you like it too!**

**Note: I do hate Lavender but in this chapter you'll see a side of her that I totally made up so... Lets say that this Lavender is a tiny bit less bitchy (sorry for those who like her but don't worry, I won't be bashing her in this story).**

**Enjoy!** **R&R, please!**

* * *

When Hermione reached the huge double doors of the great hall she looked behind her back to make sure the boys weren't looking. They seemed to be emerged in some kind of private conversation, even though Harry was still eating his cereals and Hermione doubted that Ron could understand a word he was saying.

After making sure that no one was looking, she ran up the stairs till she reached the third floor. She was supposed to meet with Lavender at the bridge that links the third floor to the stairs that lead to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, which was their first class of the day, so it was the perfect place to meet. Besides, all of her classmates always got there when it was almost time for the class to start, so they will have some kind of privacy.

Hermione checked her watch. It was now 7:34 am, they had 26 minutes to conjure up a plan.

* * *

When she reached the bridge, Lavender was nowhere in sight. _"I hope she doesn't come late". _She leaned against the railing and checked her watch again. _7:40 am. "Great…"_

Finally, when it was 7:47 am, Lavender arrived. And she didn't come barging in and panting like Hermione was expecting her to. She was even ready to scold her for her lateness, but when she came across the bridge like she was on a goddamned catwalk, Hermione could only stare, open mouthed, at her. She quickly shrugged off the surprise and her anger came back.

"Why the hell are you so late?" – she screamed at her, arms fold.

Lavender only lifted one eyebrow up and popped a chewing gum bubble.

"You must be kidding me! Did you forget we were supposed to meet here this morning? Don't you understand how important this is to me?" – Hermione was on the brink of crying. She was waving her arms in the air and going back and front on the bridge. When she asked the last question, however, she looked directly at Lavender's regretful blue eyes. "Are you seriously making fun of me or you just find it amusing to play with my feelings?"

Lavender stared back at her for a good 10 seconds, then:

"Pffft!" – Lavender covered her mouth to stop her from bursting out laughing.

Hermione looked outraged and then gave a frustrated yell. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm-pfftt!-I'm sorry! I was joking, yes, but not with you. I came late, not because I forgot about it, but because what we had to plan would take much more time so we have to arrange another meeting." – Lavender declared reassuringly. "Trust me. I would never play with your feelings like that, Hermione".

Hermione cleaned up her remaining tears and hugged Lavender.

"Thank you" – she muttered behind the long curls of yellow.

Lavender, clumsily, patted her back with one hand. "Okaaaay… That's enough, now. People will start to think that we're friends or something…" – she said, pushing Hermione off of her.

Hermione giggled.

"And we wouldn't want that, right?" – she said, mischievously.

"Of course not! I have a reputation to maintain!" – Lavender declared, linking arms with Hermione as they started to climb the stairs.

Hermione faked outraged.

"And what, may I ask, is so wrong and uncool about being in my presence?"

After a 5 second survey around the tower, checking for any eavesdroppers, made by Lavender, she answered.

"Well, you do read a lot." – Lavender stated, more like whispered, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

Hermione looked at her disbelievingly and asked. "_Really?_"

Lavender burst out laughing again.

"Of course not!"

Hermione smiled, relieved.

Then Lavender turned serious again.

"But some girls do think that-and you didn't hear this from me-that you were, and quoting, "really stupid for not appreciating what she's got". – Lavender whispered again. "But don't mind them. They're just jealous of you!" – Lavender concluded, now with her normal voice and with a reassuring smile on her face.

Hermione looked confused at her.

"What are they talking about? What do I have that makes them that jealous of me?" – Hermione asked incredulously.

Lavender let go of Hermione's arm, crossed her own and looks at her disbelievingly.

"You really don't know do you?"

Hermione looks down at her feet and muttered.

"I really don't know what I have that makes them want it so much".

Lavender uncrossed her arms, sighed and looked sadly at her friend.

"You have the 3 hottest guys that have ever passed through Hogwarts basically at your feet." – she stated.

Hermione looked up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" – she asked Lavender, confused.

Lavender sighed and rolled her eyes at her.

"Harry, Ron and Viktor Krum, of course, you silly!" – she said laughing.

Hermione finally understood what she was saying but still remained impassive.

"But what do you mean "at my feet"? Sure, Harry and Ron are my best friends and Viktor still contacts me but I doubt that any of them is "at my feet"…" – she declared, doubtfully.

Lavender sighed for the nth time that morning.

"Don't you get it? You're like a sister to Harry and obviously Krum and Ron are head over heels in love with you." – she stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Hermione looked appalled at her.

"Wait! Waaaaaaait a minute! Okay so I'm like a sister to Harry, sure, Harry's like a brother to me too so I'll give you that. And Viktor… Well… I can't say he really loves me but that he has some interest, he has… But Ron. – she sighed sadly– I highly doubt that he thinks of me that way".

Lavender felt like pulling her hair out.

"Ugh! Don't you see Hermione? Why do you think that he got so upset by you sending that letter to Krum? He likes you, Hermione! And you two are the only ones who can't see that."

Hermione looked doubtfully at Lavender.

"You really think so?" – she asked insecurely.

"The whole freaking school does! Why do you think I agreed to help you? It was because I knew you had a chance!" – Lavender stated excitingly.

"And because you just _love _that scarf." – Hermione added, playfully.

"Well, yeah, that too."

Hermione smiled.

"So… He really likes me?" – she asked, again.

Lavender replied, exasperated. "Yes!"

"Okay, then, I guess I was right after all. – she said as she finished climbing the remaining steps of the stairs.

Now was Lavender's time to look appalled.

"You mean you knew?" – she asked, agape.

Hermione laughed wholeheartedly.

"Of course! I knew all along. I'm really smart, you know? And he's been pretty obvious." – she stated.

Lavender recovered from her state of shock only when a deep voice addressed her from behind.

"Miss Brown". – Lavender flinched visibly – "May I ask what are you doing here? Aren't you late for your Divination class? I believe you still have a good 4 floors and one set of stairs to climb in exactly 3 minutes." – Snape declared, brushed past them and opened the classroom door. He looked back at Lavender and realized she was still standing on the exact same spot.

"I suggest you start heading your way now, Miss Brown. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss such an interesting subject." – he added coldly but with a bit of mock and sarcasm.

Lavender seemed to wake up from her paralyzing shock.

"Right! Huh… I'll see you then, Hermione. I'll tell you later where and when we'll meet next. Okay, bye!" – she said, then flew down the stairs and out of sight. Gryffindors and Slytherins squished themselves against the walls to make room for her as she run down the stairs yelling at everyone to get out of the way or they wouldn't see the next day and that she would make sure she would do it the Muggle way.

Hermione stood on top of the stairs, looking down at her friend threatening her classmates.

"How classy…" – she muttered to herself, playfully.

"Where the bloody hell was she going that fast?"

Hermione stiffened. That voice couldn't be mistaken. However, that was not the voice that addressed her 2 seconds after muttering an "I don't know" to Ron.

"Hey, Hermione. Have you just gotten here?" – Harry asked stepping through the door and into the classroom. However Ron stuck behind and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Hermione didn't look at him but replied nonetheless, although her answer was more directed at Harry.

"Y-yeah. I got here just now." – she said then stepped through the door before Ron, whom looked from back down the stairs to the classroom, doubt written all across his face. However, he too stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

**_Congratulations! You've just finished chapter five. If you wish to continue, and reach chapter six, please click on the underlined blue link that allows you to leave a review. Thank you and we'll be in contact soon. Over._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Me back! :3**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long but I was busy with school. Now I'm free as a bird… XD**

**Here it is, as promised to many families: Chapter 6!**

**Now I'll accept all those cookies, thank you.**

* * *

The class went by smoothly. For the first 30 minutes, that is. Ron couldn't stop thinking about what he saw just outside the door. What did Hermione and Lavender have so much to talk about? Was this the "_issues_" she had to attend to? And since _when_ are they friends, for that matter?

Ron sighed, that were too many bloody questions for his mind to handle.

"Is _my _lesson bothering you, Weasley?"

Ron stiffened and looked up. Snape had stopped giving his lecture and was now looking down at said Weasley, arms crossed, face expressionless like always.

"Uh… *_clears throat* _ NO! Not at all! I mean… I-I think it's… _great_." – he finished lamely.

Snape looked at him for about 5 seconds in silence, then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is that so? Hmm…" – he turned around and walked back to the front of the class. Ron sunk on his chair and exhaled, relieved.

Once he reached the chalkboard, which wasn't being used at the time, Snape turned to look back at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind refreshing your classmates' memory about what I was just saying." – Snape asked, although it sounded like anything but a question.

Ron sat up on his chair, mouth agape.

"Bu-but I…"

"Now, Weasley" – Snape said through his teeth.

Then it was heard a dry _bam_: Ron had just hit his head on the table.

* * *

"Honestly, Ronald, what was that about?" – Hermione asked, annoyed, as they went down the stairs.

Ron glanced sideways at her.

"I was distracted, okay? Besides, what he was saying was bloody boring anyways…" – he mumbled as they reached the bridge.

Hermiones' right eyebrow shot up at this. "Language, Ron." -Then she added -"How can you say whether it was boring or not if you weren't even paying attention?"

Then Ron did the most mature thing possible: he stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione gasped then burst into a fit of giggles.

Ron then realized that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

When she noticed the look he had in his eyes, her own widened, realizing that she was still mad at him, so she coughed to mask her laugh and hurried her pace to walk by him.

Rons' face turned into a frown.

"Hey! What did I do now?" – he said as he ran to catch up with her again.

Hermione said nothing as she climbed up the stairs to the seventh floor. However, as the stairs moved on their own, he obviously managed to catch up with her. She stuck to the plan (even if there wasn't one, yet) and plain right ignored him.

"Why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" – Ron asked as he climbed the remaining steps that permitted him to be just one below her and looked at her back, since she had said back turned at him.

Hermione noticed the sad tone in his voice and smiled to herself. She didn't even have a plan and it was already working. However, when she turned her head to look back, and down, at him, the smile was no longer in place.

"Really, Ronald? You seriously don't know why am I ignoring you?" When he only shook his head she sighed."Then you wouldn't remember what happened yesterday morning, would you?" – she asked, arms crossed, challenging.

Finally, Ron realized what she was talking about.

"You're still mad at me for looking up to you? I was only concerned for your safety!" – he shouted at her, annoyed at the fact that she was still going on about it.

Hermione glared at him.

"My safety? Don't give me the Yule Ball speech again, for crying out loud! You were just jealous! Just as you were 2 years ago!" – okay, so maybe she wasn't supposed to be saying this, since she was supposed to be ignoring him until she had formed a plan with Lavender, but he was so goddamned infuriating!

Rons' eyes widened and a small blush tinged his cheeks. But it was quickly gone, as he was determined to not let it show.

"I was not jealous then nor am I jealous now, I'm just a guy looking up for a friend, and that's it." – he finished seriously, walked past her, muttered the password to The Fat Lady and stepped into the common room.

After recovering from her shock, she too stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When they entered the common room, the first thing Hermione saw was a curly haired blonde wiggling her eyebrows at her and looking between her and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, heading for the armchair next to the now empty fireplace. While Ron rose an eyebrow at this, shrugged and went over to talk to Seamus, Lavender raised from her chair and walked to Hermione.

When she reached her, Lavender sat on the arm of Hermiones' armchair and leaned over to her right ear to whisper.

"So? Where did you two come from? And I thought you needed my help! You did it all on your own!"

Hermione shushed her and replied quietly.

"I didn't do anything and yes, I do need your help" – she looked at Ron who caught her eyes and looked sadly at her. Hermione lowered her eyes and looked back at Lavender – "When do you think we can meet again?"

Lavender, intrigued by the look Ron shot at Hermione, ignored her question.

"What was that about?" – she asked then looked behind her at Ron and then back at Hermione. "He looks like he just threw up slugs again."

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows. But that's beside the point. What happened?" – Lavender now looked really concerned.

Hermione sighed.

"I screwed up. Big time." – she admitted and then rolled into a ball on the armchair.

Lavender sighed and put an arm around Hermiones' shoulders.

"Don't worry, I bet it wasn't that serious. We can fix it." – she said reassuringly.

Hermione looked up from her arms and smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I don't think this is fixable." – she said tiredly.

Lavender let go of Hermiones' arms and put her own hands on each side of her waist.

"Come on, what exactly did you do that isn't fixable? Everything is fixable, especially when it's _me_ fixing it." – she declared, proudly.

Hermione inhaled and blurred out everything in a hushed tone, so no one except Lavender would hear.

"I told Ron I thought he was being jealous." – she finished with her face crunched up, waiting for the outburst, which came not 3 seconds later.

"YOU WHAT?" - Lavender screamed, and when she felt all eyes on her she repeated quietly. _"You what?"_

Hermione sighed for the nth time and whispered.

"I was angry, okay? He has the uncommon ability to _piss me off._" – she said the last three words through her teeth.

Lavender then smiled at her.

"Awww… You really do like him!" – she cooed. Hermione glared at her.

"I thought we already had that settled." – she said, eyebrow going under her curly fringe.

Lavender first had that look on her face that read _"party-pooper", _then shrugged.

Hermione, sensing that this meaningless conversation could last forever, cut in before Lavender could open her mouth to continue.

"So, when can we meet next? I really need to fix this." – she said urgently.

Lavender beamed.

"That's the spirit!" – Hermione rolled her eyes, Lavender ignored her. "This afternoon. I reckon you don't have any classes after lunch, right?" After a curt nod from Hermione she continued. "I'll let you know all the details at lunch time. See ya!" – then she stepped out of the Fat Ladys' portrait and left.

Hermione stood there, stupidly looking at the portraits' backside.

"_What a weirdo."_ – she thought, amused.

When he was sure that Lavender had left and was not coming back, Ron interrupted his conversation with Seamus and walked to Hermione. When he reached the sofa that was directly in front of the fireplace, he sat down. Resting his elbows and forearms on his thighs, he entwined his fingers together.

He then turned his head sideways and looked at Hermione.

Hermione sensed his stare but kept on looking elsewhere.

Ron looked back down at his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry".

This caught Hermiones' attention.

"You're sorry." – that was a statement.

Ron looked back up at her and their eyes met. Hermione managed to keep her stern look, but slightly wavered when she saw the look in his eyes. He was truly sorry, and sad.

"I am. I didn't mean to tell you those things. I-I really don't think of you only as a friend." – he admitted, his face bright red and his palms sweaty. He was staring down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing at the moment.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, so she sat at the edge of the armchair, getting as close to him as possible without standing up, so she could hear more clearly.

She cleared her throat.

"You-you what?" – she repeated, afraid of what she might hear.

Ron looked back at her slowly and fearful, and then stared. He could see the unbelieving look in her eyes, going left and right between his, the way that her mouth was hang open, her eyebrows furrowed and the unceasing play of her fingers.

His eyes widened with realization.

"I-I mean, no, NO! I mean…" – he stumbled over his words and Hermiones' look turned to confusion.

Ron inhaled.

"I don't think of you only as a friend because you're one of my best friends, right? Yeah, that-that's it…" – he finished quietly, a fake smile on his face.

Hermione face fell and she looked at her hands.

"Oh… That's it, hein? Okay then. Well, I'm off to the library. See you around." – without a second glance, Hermione stood up and stepped through the portrait. Rons' eyes never left her back until she was out of sight.

When the portrait closed back, he slumped on the sofa and exhaled. Lacing his fingers, he put them behind his head as he closed his eyes.

He then opened them.

"That was close…"

* * *

**Hope it was not too short… It took a while to write and revise but I may have skipped something. Please alert me of any mistake. Thank you.**

**Review pwease!**

**Cheers xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm finally back! :)**

**I was out of net so I couldn't post this chapter any sooner, so here it is! The longest chapter I've ever done! XD**

**Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review.**

**Cheers xxx**

* * *

When Hermione reached the library, she slumped on the first available chair and sighed, brushing furiously away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're a moron Ronald Weasley." – she uttered to herself.

"Even though I can't possibly disagree to that, I'm curious. What did he do this time?"

Hermione whipped her head around and met another pair of eyes similar to hers, although these belonged to a girl with long red hair that was now cascading from her right side as she bended over Hermione and looked at her sideways.

"Ginny."

Said person smiled and sat down next to Hermione.

"Of course it's me. Who else?" - Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what did my _wonderful _brother do that got your wand in a knot?"

Hermione sighed, yet again.

"It's nothing Ginny, really" – she said as she went to get up. Ginny, instinctively, grabbed her blouse by the elbow and sat her back down.

"You can tell me. Are we best friends or what?" – she said smiling.

Hermione spoon on her chair so that her body was facing Ginny, put her hands together on her lap and looked at her knees.

"Well… The thing is… Uh… Hmm…" – Hermione was shaking and her palms were sweaty. She was about to admit her feelings for Ron, to _his sister_!

Ginny was looking at her expectantly but also a bit worried.

"I… - she inhaled- I'm in love with Ron. Well, I guess I've been in love with him since the first time I met him, but then I was writing this stupid letter to Viktor that meant nothing but Ron got all upset and then I told him I thought he was just being jealous like he was in the Yule Ball, but then he denied and said that he only thought of me as a friend, a best friend more exactly, and now Lavender and I are plotting a plan to make him realize how much he loves me. Well, that's what Lavender says, anyway." - Hermione blurted everything in a rush and then looked at Ginny.

And Ginny looked back at her, and then exploded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WENT FOR LAVENDER TO HELP YOU WITH THIS! I MEAN, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND HE'S MY BROTHER, FOR MERLIN SAKE'S!"

Hermione looked at her weirdly.

"From everything I said that's the only thing you're concerned about?"

Ginny blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, from everything you said that's the only thing I didn't actually know. Me and this whole damn castle." – she said matter-of-factually.

Then it was Hermione's' turn to blink at her, but she raised both her eyebrows at the red head.

"Did you hear what I just said? I'm in love with your brother!" – she whispered the last bit, after making sure no one was listening.

Ginny kept looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"I already told you that I knew that, didn't I? The only person who doesn't know is Ron. He can be very thick sometimes…" – Ginny said, thoughtfully.

Hermione gaped at her.

"You knew? And what do you mean with 'the whole damn castle knows'? Have I been that obvious?" – she whispered the last part more to herself.

"Yeah, you've both been. Look, I know my brothers like the palm of my hand but Ron is the one I know the most. Maybe that's because he's the younger one and we've always been close. And one thing I can assure you: he loves you back. I just don't understand why he's being such a damn coward and doesn't do something about it. But anyway, I'll help you with this, I won't let you be dependent on that annoying little bi-"

Hermione gasped.

"Ginny!"

"What? That's what she is…"

Both girls laughed a bit.

"Oh, and speaking of which, she didn't just agreed to help you with this for free, did she? Being the selfless wonderful person she is…"

Hermione laughed but then remembered the payment she promised Lavender and bit her lip fearfully.

"I kinda… Hmm… Promised… you'd lend her your… *gulp* purple scarf…?" – Hermione muttered, frightful.

Ginny eyes widened.

"You did what?"

Hermione looked alarmed at her.

"I didn't mean to-"– but she got interrupted.

"Hey."

Both girls looked up from their bended positions at the boys.

When they noticed it was Harry and Ron, Hermione sighed furiously and went to get up but Ginny kept her in place once more.

"Don't do that, Hermione! You mustn't show weakness. That will only encourage him. You must show who is in charge." – Ginny whispered to her. Hermione only raised an eyebrow at what she said. Ginny pushed her towards Ron.

Hermione looked shyly at Ron for a bit but not long enough for him to notice. She then inhaled and looked up at him, nose in the air, and crossed her arms.

Ron looked back down at her but his expression showed more fear and sadness than anything.

"Yes, Ronald?" – she asked haughtily.

When Ron only stared back at her, Harry stepped in.

"Actually, we came to talk to Ginny. Is that okay, Gin?" – he said looking at the red head.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to me? How come?" – she was looking at Hermione and Ron, who were still staring at each other.

"It's exactly _that_ we want to talk to you about." – Harry stated and at the word _"that",_ he tilted his head in Ron and Hermione's' direction.

Ginny made an "O" with her mouth as she understood what he meant.

"Okay, then. Why don't we go for a walk? And you two? Can you stop staring at each other? You're gonna give yourselves an evil eye, or something…" – she said amusingly.

Ron and Hermione stared at her, both bright red; Hermione on the face e Ron on his ears, and lowered their gazes to the ground.

Ginny took hold of Harry and Ron's' arms, bid a small farewell to Hermione and left the Library.

Hermione stayed rooted on her spot, a bit concerned of what they were going to talk about, but then shrugged and sat back down on her chair and took out her quill and a piece of parchment; she needed to focus on something else so she started on a Transfiguration essay that was due 3 weeks from there.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked down the stairs in silence and only stopped when they had reached the courtyard which was now packed with students that were enjoying their last minutes of recess. It was no longer snowing, but the ground was still covered by it.

Finally, they managed to find a secluded bench which granted them some privacy.

While the boys sat down, Ginny kept standing and crossed her arms, looking from Harry to Ron.

"Well? What is it that you want to talk so urgently to me about?"

Harry looked at Ron who was once again concentrated on the floor by his feet. Somehow that encounter with Hermione did him no good.

Harry sighed and looked up at Ginny.

"Hermione is being really mysterious nowadays. Today at breakfast she said she had "issues to attend to" and that she would come later than usual to the common room, but then she got there even before I did. And then there are these weird encounters with Lavender… Did you know they were friends?"

Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable with the question, but being Ginny she had practically a masters' degree at acting.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Harry. I thought Lavender was into Ron so I thought she and Hermione didn't get along." – Ginny said innocently.

Harry considered this: sure, it was obvious that if Lavender liked Ron, Hermione wouldn't get along with her. But, on the other hand, Lavender wouldn't act so friendly around Hermione either. Unless…

Harry's' eyes shot open.

"Lavender is using Hermione to get to Ron." – Harry stated worriedly.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better about it. It would be a great excuse of Hermione and Lavender's behavior.

"Yeah, that could be it!" – she faked outrage.

Only then Ron seemed to "wake up" from his oblivious state.

"Lavender likes me?" – he asked Ginny, and only if she misunderstood, he seemed a bit hopeful.

Ginny started to worry but then got angry at him.

"Don't you even _think_ about it!" – she yelled, pointing a finger at his nose.

Harry too seemed worried at his question.

Ron ignored them and stood up.

Ginny looked horrified at his back.

"Hey! Where are you going?" – she asked urgently.

Ron looked back at her.

"To the common room." – he plainly stated.

Ginny looked at Harry who looked back at her and was carrying a very similar expression of fear.

* * *

When the two of them reached the common room, they only found Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Neither Hermione nor Lavender were anywhere in sight.

Both Ginny and Harry sighed in relief and went to get their stuff. Ginny was going to have Transfiguration and Harry and Ron, Charms.

When they were almost trough the portrait, Harry looked back at Ron who was still in the very same spot.

"Are you coming or what? It's almost time."

"Go ahead; I'll be there in a minute." – he said, never looking up from the fireplace.

Harry shrugged and left the common room after Ginny.

Ron kept looking at the flames that burned the last bits of wood, in the fireplace. Although it was still a bit cold outside, the common room was rather warm and the fire wasn't really needed. Eventually, he got sleepy looking at the flames in the empty common room, so he fell asleep, droving into a restless sleep.

* * *

When Ron woke up from his nap on the couch, he was already 10 minutes late for his next and last class of the day: Charms.

"Damn it!" – he cursed as he grabbed his bag and stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait and flew down the stairs. When he reached the Charms classroom door, he didn't stop and barged right in.

"And now flick your wand like thi- Ah! Mr. Weasley, glad you could join us. Sit, sit." – came Professors' Flitwick tiny but screechy voice from the pile of books that granted him a few more inches in height.

Everyone on the class laughed and stared at Ron who was now turning bright red.

"Quiet!" – called Flitwick and even though he was small, his voice roared through the classroom so everyone heard him loud and clear and shut up at once.

Ron sat down on his usual chair on Harry's' left. Hermione sat on Harry's' right.

When Flitwick went back to his lesson, Harry turned slightly towards Ron and whispered.

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep." – answered Ron as he took out his quill, his bottle of ink and his notebook, which he might not actually use. He then spared a glance at Hermione who was looking intently at Flitwick as he exemplified the spell they were learning. He sighed sadly and looked back at Harry who was looking from him to Hermione, and then back at him.

Then a mischievous grin spread through his lips.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Harry just smiled, shook his head and looked back at Flitwick who was now asking some of the students to perform the spell. He gulped and turned to Hermione.

* * *

The three of them climbed together the flight of stairs that led to the Fat Lady's portrait. However, when they entered the common room and noticed that it was empty, Harry grabbed his potions' book that was laying on the table in front of the fireplace and took a piece of parchment that was folded and kept trapped between the pages. He then placed the book back on the table and went to leave.

Ron looked at Hermione from the corner of his eyes and then back at Harry and his eyes widened.

"Whe-where are you going?" – he pleaded urgently.

Harry turned and looked at him with this matter-of-factually expression on his face.

"I'm off to send a letter to Sirius." – he stated then went to leave again but turned around once more.

"You two don't kill each other, 'kay?" - he said amusingly and left, leaving a petrified Ron and an uncomfortable Hermione alone in the common room.

She looked at Ron, who had his eyes glued to the carpet at his feet, and then turned and meant to climb up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, but Ron raised his eyes, looked at her back and called out to her.

"Wait."

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. Something in his voice made her stop in her tracks, like she had just been petrified. She waited for him to continue.

Ron took this as a sign to go on, so he took a few steps closer to her, but still remained about an arm's length from her. He then took a deep breath.

"What do you and Lavender have so much to talk about? What's with all those meetings?"

Hermione then turned around slowly. She was expecting this and she had all the speech rehearsed.

"Lavender is failing at Potions, so I'm helping her." – she stated matter-of-factually.

Ron looked doubtfully at her.

"Is that so? Every time you disappear, every time you leave without a word, you're with Lavender studying Potions?" – he asked unconvinced.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked defiantly at him.

"Are you doubting me Ronald Weasley? Again?" – she knew she had hit a nerve.

Ron looked down at his feet ashamed as he remembered what happened that morning.

Hermione scuffed, uncrossed her arms and left the common room. Ron stood on the same spot and only left when he was sure Hermione had had the time to reach the Great Hall. He didn't want to have to meet her on the corridors.

* * *

When Ron left the common room, it was already time for lunch, so he climbed down the stairs to the ground-floor.

"Oi, Ron!" – a voice called behind him when he was entering the Great Hall.

He turned around.

"Harry. Where have you been? You're soaked!"

Harry put his hands on his knees and panted for breath.

"I was coming down the Owlery when it started to freaking rain cats and dogs out there. I ran all the way here. Merlin, it's freezing." – Harry rubbed his arms trying to get some warmth.

Ron opened the huge double doors that led to the courtyard a fraction and looked at the sky.

"What do you mean it's raining cats and dogs? I only see water…" – Ron stated, looking for some sort of four-legged animal that could be falling from the sky.

Harry, now almost past the Great Halls' doors, looked back at Ron.

"What? Oh. I didn't mean it was actually raining cats and dogs." – he firmly stated.

Ron closed the doors and looked confused at his best friend.

"Then why the hell did you say it?"

Harry sighed.

"Because it's a Muggle sayin- never mind. Let's just eat, I'm starving." – he declared, rubbing his stomach, as Ron joined him and both entered the Great Hall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Now please leave a review. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! :D Finally, some of you may say. XD So I just finished chapter 8 (yay) and decided to post it right away so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. If there is still anyone who's keeping track of this. :S I hope there is... **

**I decided to wrap this up in a few more chapters. Maybe 3.**

** I have to confess that I don't have a plan for this fanfic. I really don't know where this is going. I just write along my imagination. And because of that I noticed some errors in the early chapters of this. Maybe you noticed them too but were too polite to say so. :) If it happens again please tell me. (For example, there were 2 Sundays in a row. :( )**

** One more thing: Closer to the end of this fanfic I began to slightly change its' genre. It's more dramatic than funny but I always manage to stick a joke in there as well. :D**

** On with the show!**

* * *

They sat near Dean and Seamus, seeing as Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were somewhat isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors, heads together and whispering quickly to each other. As Ron glanced over at them, he swore he saw Ginny shooting him a glare but it was gone as quickly as it came, so he thought it might have been only his imagination. Looking back at his untouched meatloaf, he grabbed a fork and started to poke it, glaring at it as if it had offended him immensely.

Dean stopped his fork full of mashed potatoes half way to his mouth as he glanced up at Ron. He then inclined his head slightly in Harrys' direction, who was on his right, his bulged eyes never leaving Rons' face.

"What's wrong with him, man?" – he whispered scandalized.

Harry never looked up from his chicken.

"Hermione's been helping Lavender with Potions." – he stated simply.

Dean's eyes then left Ron's face and turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

Harry shrugged.

* * *

"So, I've been thinking- oh, _please_ I do think!- and I believe I've got it!" – the other girls stopped laughing and looked at the blond curiously.

Ginnys' face turned into a mischievous grin.

"What? Massive brain damage?"

Hermione held back a chuckle, and elbowed Ginny on the ribs. Said girl whined and massaged her torso tenderly.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned back to Lavender.

"Please, do continue."

Lavender stopped glaring at Ginny, let out a _'humph'_, and continued her speech as if Ginny hadn't interrupted her.

"I know a way of – bloody hell, now _what_?"

Ginny had raised a hand.

"I-I have something to confess." – she said quietly, which wasn't, by far, Ginnys' normal tone of voice, so Hermione and Lavender looked at her worriedly.

"Well… Remember earlier this morning when the guys wanted to talk to me?" – she asked Hermione who nodded. "Hum… They wanted to know why you were being so mysterious lately and why were you talking to Lavender so much, since you weren't that close before."

The other two looked at each other and then back at Ginny. Lavender was the one who talked, though.

"And what did you tell them?"

Ginny looked at her lap, and then whispered so quietly that both girls had to inch closer to hear her.

"I told them that you liked Ron." – she said, then covered her face with her hands waiting for their outburst.

Hermiones' eyes grew to a size that could put a bludger to shame, her cheeks flaming.

"You WHAT?" – realizing her tone, Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper – "What about our plan? You were the one who scolded me for telling Ron I thought he was being jealous! And now you're telling me that you told him I liked him?"

Ginny uncovered her face.

"No! I told them _she_ liked him!" – she was pointing at Lavender, whose eyes matched Hermiones' in size.

"You _WHAT_?" – unlike Hermione, she really did scream. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at them. Lavender didn't care. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Hermione was looking doubtfully at Lavender. She caught her look.

"You actually don't think that-Oh my god! You do! You think that I like Ron!"

Ginny looked worriedly between them and quickly stepped in.

"Wait! I told them that so they stop suspecting Hermione!" – she only half lied. She really thought Lavender was into Ron, but it was clearly not the case.

Both girls looked at her.

"What do you mean? How can that make them stop suspecting me?"

Ginny was relieved that they had stopped fighting but braced herself for the effect of her next words, for they would surely insult Lavender.

"They think that Lavender is using you to get to Ron."

Lavenders' face turned from curiosity to disbelief.

"I can't believe you let them think that! They must think I'm a-a-"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I only did that to get Hermione off the hook!"

"Hermione? Then what about me? Did you even think about what this would make me look like?"

"Stop it, both of you!" – Hermione screamed.

Both girls stopped arguing and looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. It wasn't a regular thing; screaming - Hermione.

Said girl looked at the few students that were still eating (who still had their eyes on them) and waved a hand dismissively in their direction.

She faked a nervous laugh and only hoped that they were just looking and hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, sorry! Hehe… Just-just something about bras and stuff. You know, girls stuff." – Hermione giggled rather un-Hermionishly.

Everyone seemed to tear their eyes off of them; some thinking how the hell a bra talk can lead to yelling.

When she was sure that none of the other students were still looking at them and that they were all engrossed in some kind of conversation or back to eating, she turned to the girls.

"What happened when you told them that Lavender liked Ron?"

Ginny looked worriedly at Lavender, scared that she might burst out again. Granted, she was looking angrily at her but she also seemed curious, so she didn't say a thing.

"Well…" – she hesitated and looked at Hermione from the corner of her eyes. She was looking at her with a pained expression. Ginny carried on. She was the one who wanted to know, anyways.

"Harry didn't really react to that. He was more worried of the fact that Hermione was being used."

Hermione smiled slightly and felt a wave of affection towards her best friend.

"But Ron…"

Hermiones' smile faded, sensing Ginnys' tone.

"He was quite pleased." – Ginny said thoughtfully. "I really don't know what he was thinking, but hearing that Lavender liked him seemed to have slightly lighten his mood, or something."

Then she looked at Hermione and saw her petrified face.

"Uh, I mean. I think he only felt that way because he was hurt and felt cared for or something." – Ginny rushed on but, she thought, rather clumsily.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard her.

Lavender felt horrible. Sure it wasn't her fault, but seeing her like that really tore her apart. She stood up from her seat on Ginnys' right and came to sit on Hermiones' left. She put her hand on Hermiones' shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"You know that I would never do that to you, right?" – she asked sadly.

Hermione looked at her with wet eyes.

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

When Harry and Ron stood up to leave the table and go up to the common room to enjoy their free afternoon, they decided against calling Hermione. She seemed engrossed in some hushed conversation with both Ginny and Lavender.

Ron turned to Harry.

"What do you reckon they're talking about? Surely not Potions, with Ginny there."

Harry thought that Ron had a point, but since they had that conversation with Ginny, he was beginning to think that their constant meetings were not about Potions at all; or bras, for that matter.

* * *

Hermione excused herself, saying that she had homework to do. Both girls exchanged sad looks and even though they knew that homework was definitely not the case for her sudden sprint out of the Great Hall, they didn't say a word and let her be by herself.

Hermione ran as fast as she could. That was always a stress reliever for her, always has been; even since she was just a little girl, with huge front teeth and wild bushy hair. Back when everyone in her school teased her, not only for her appearance, but for her unusual abilities.

She has always been a freak. Until she met a boy with wild black hair with a famous scar on his forehead and a red-haired boy with a big dirty nose, that is.

When she came to her senses, she found herself kneeling on the frozen snow, near the lake. Even thought she was freezing, she could feel warm water sliding down her frost bitten cheeks. Only when she raised one hand to irritatingly brush the water away, did she realize what it was.

She curled herself as much as she could and sat there, in the cold winter wind, shaking not only from the cold.

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting by the warm fire in the packed common room. The cold was almost unbearable in the corridors so almost all Gryffindors, the ones who didn't have classes, were all gathered around the fireplace.

Well, not really gathered…

Ron looked sideways at Harry while fighting a 4th year off his side of the couch.

"This is getting ridiculous." – Ron said panting, as the boy he was fighting fought back and was now squishing his head on the couches' futons.

Harry stood up with difficulty, grabbed Rons' arm, pulled it from then boys' teeth, and, trying to find his way through the room, finally reached the portraits hole.

On the other side of the Fat Lady, Harry dropped Rons' arm and leaned against the railing of the stairs, patting.

Ron was examining his arm, probably for any sign of rabies contamination. Just then they started to feel the cold.

Ron stirred and closed his eyes.

"Achoooo!"

"Bless you." – the Fat Lady said behind them.

Ron cleaned his nose on his sleeve. Harry scrunched his own in disgust.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

When they reached the ground floor they saw Ginny and Lavender exiting the Great Hall looking around them hurriedly.

The boys walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" – Harry asked, concerned.

Ginny, already half-opening the huge double doors, turned around, noticed them and grabbing Lavender by the elbow pulled her along with her.

"Oh my god! We're so glad to find you!" – Ginny said exasperatedly. She looked really nervous and fidgeting.

Ron was looking at Lavender with a curious look on his eyes.

Lavender noticed this and smacked him above the head.

"What the hell are you doing? Hermione could be in danger and you're here staring at me? Get a grip, Weasley!"

Rons' eyes widened and he looked from Ginny to Lavender.

"What? But I thought she was with you!"

This time it was his sister who did the smacking.

"Well, she isn't, is she?" – she asked sarcastically.

Ron massaged the bump on his head.

"Have you checked the library?" – Harry asked.

Both girls looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow.

Harry coughed.

"Right. So where haven't you searched?"

Lavender answered this time.

"The common room. We we're doing a search from bottom to top but Ginny thought about checking the Great Hall again in case we missed each other."

Ginny nodded along to Lavenders' speech.

Now Ron really started to panic and looked at Harry who was looking at him with a very similar expression.

"We just came from there. She's not in the common room." – Harry said, worried.

Ron sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Then where the bloody hell is she?"

They all looked outside where a blizzard was forming.

* * *

**Off with the show! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D**


End file.
